


...в ночь холодную

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava





	...в ночь холодную

Что с Джарвисом что-то не так, было ясно, как день. Кто-то другой на месте Тони запаниковал бы при первых признаках Бог-знает-чего-но-точно-странного, лишил ИИ доступа в сеть, отрубил от управления домом и броней и разобрал на байты в поисках ошибки или злого умысла. Тони, для начала, решил, что ему мерещится с недосыпу. Видел же он Зимнего Солдата на кухне неделю назад?  
Поэтому Тони просто переспросил:  
\- Джарвис, еще раз, почему мне нельзя в мастерскую?  
\- Потому что Дубина вымыл пол, используя слишком много воды, и не вытер его. Если вы окажетесь там сейчас, вы можете поскользнуться и упасть. Мне очень жаль, сэр.  
Тони опустил взгляд и пошевелил пальцами ног.  
\- А если я пообещаю, что не упаду?  
\- Вы босиком, а значит, можете получить переохлаждение и заболеть.  
\- Господи, Джарвис, да тебя что, Кэп покусал?!  
После паузы в бесплотном голосе послышалось некоторое удивление.  
\- Как ни странно, да, сэр. Когда неделю назад во время боевой операции вы, будучи в костюме, зажали рот капитану Роджерсу, и он вас укусил за палец. Так как я имею полный доступ к системам вашей брони, можно утверждать, что в каком-то смысле он покусал и меня тоже.  
Иди речь о человеке, Тони решил бы, что у Джарвиса свидание - в мастерской за отсутствием собственной территории, - но какую, спрашивается, девушку может пригласить в его мастерскую его же искусственный интеллект?  
\- Нет, - громко объявил Тони, останавливаясь посреди пустого коридора и разворачиваясь в сторону общей кухни, - не желаю об этом даже думать. Джарвис, сообщи мне, когда пол высохнет.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
На кухне обнаружился Стив, вдумчиво изучающий инструкцию к кофеварке. Тони не рискнул прерывать этот занимательный процесс: инструкция, насколько он помнил, не содержала текст на английском - раз и - два - относилась к музыкальному центру. Старку было безумно интересно, что Стив приготовит, руководствуясь ей, так что он налил себе стакан апельсинового сока и принялся неспешно его потягивать, облокотившись о холодильник.  
Стив переворачивал страницу за страницей и временами делал пометки карандашом. За исключением рассеянного кивка он никак больше на чужое присутствие не отреагировал. Тони же, растянув три стакана сока на самые бездарно потраченные сорок минут в своей жизни, понял, что кофе не дождется.  
\- Я все понял, - скорбно сообщил он в пространство. - Джарвис заразился от тебя дурацкой привычкой волноваться о пустяках, а ты от него... гм.  
\- Боюсь спросить, как мне это удалось, - отозвался Стив, не отрывая взгляда от страницы. - И не буду, пожалуй. И сделай мне кофе, раз уж ты все равно стоишь у кофеварки.  
\- Ага! - возликовал Тони. - А сам?! Это у тебя инструкция.  
\- Мне послышалось, или ты признался, что не умеешь пользоваться кофеваркой?  
\- Я - умею! Но не зря же ты уже битый час читаешь эту чертову книжку. Давай, Кэп, не ленись, оправдывай высокое звание героя. Ты прошел всю Вторую Мировую, ты должен уметь варить кофе над костром в каске убитого врага!  
\- Давай сюда костер и каску, - согласился Стив. - Или хотя бы врага. А пока...  
Кофеварка щелкнула, звякнула и зажужжала.  
\- Мистер Старк, Капитан Роджерс, ваш кофе будет готов через минуту, - мягко сообщил Джарвис. Тони расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал, приятель?  
\- Нанял бы специального человека, чтобы нажимать на кнопку "Вкл", - предположил Стив, привлекая к себе внимание. Тони выразительно закатил глаза и протянул ему чашку капучино.  
\- Лучше скажи, что ты читаешь. Это не инструкция на монгольском - кстати, куда ты ее дел? - и мне интересно - что это?  
\- Последние отчеты Гидры.  
Тони поразмыслил. Выхлебал свой кофе.  
\- Ты работаешь на Гидру? Нет, погоди... Гидра работает на тебя? Я не против, что ты, только скажи, Башню переименовывать? А вообще, мне нравится: "Убей одного Мстителя, на его место придут еще четверо"... Надеюсь, мы все здесь поместимся.  
\- Это... касается Зимнего Солдата. А отчеты передал мне Фьюри. И Наташа.  
\- Наташа передала то, что Фьюри зажилил? - уточнил Тони. - Умница. А кто догадался распечатать и завернуть в обложку от инструкции?  
\- Джарвис.  
\- Умница, - повторил Тони. - Что там Зимний?  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Все ясно - как сквозь землю провалился, вместе с Хеликарьерами.  
\- Еще кофе?  
Кофеварка снова послушно зажужжала.  
\- На месте Джарвиса я бы от тебя уже сбежал, - заключил Стив.  
\- Кстати, - Тони обрадовался смене темы, - тебе не кажется, что Джарвис в последнее время странно себя ведет?  
\- Дай подумать... Бесплотный голос с британским акцентом, управляющий зданием и следящий за живущими в нем людьми 24/7? Да нет, вроде бы все нормально. Я не разделяю его музыкальные интересы, а ему не нравятся малые голландцы, но о вкусах не спорят.  
\- Действительно, - пробормотал Тони. - Джарвис, ты ведь предупредишь меня, если захочешь умозрительно собрать пожитки в узел и уйти без шапки в ночь холодную?  
\- Пожалуйста, определитесь, сэр, все-таки "без шапки" или "с собранными вещами"? Но, в любом случае я обязательно проинформирую вас о своих дальнейших планах.  
И Тони решил не волноваться за своего виртуального дворецкого. И не прогадал, хотя изрядно удивился, когда несколько недель спустя Джрвис обратился к нему и Стиву:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк, прошу вас как можно скорее спуститься в мастерскую.  
Стив молча оставил недопитый чай, Тони, уже на полпути к лифту, уточнил:  
\- Что происходит?  
Джарвис откровенно замешкался с ответом, но в итоге произнес:  
\- В данный момент не происходит ровным счетом ничего.  
Двери лифта практически бесшумно распахнулись, и их взорам предстала мастерская. Джарвис не обманул: в ней не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Зимний Солдат, например, мирно спал на кушетке, трогательно уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя живой руки. Железная возлежала на придвинутом вплотную столике, рядом с шахматной доской, на которой кипели страсти. По другую сторону столика и доски высился Дубина, и вот он, очевидно, еще не заметив свидетелей, протянул манипулятор и аккуратно передвинул фигуру. Почти мгновенно Зимний Солдат совершил ответный ход...  
Нет, осознал Тони. Зимний Солдат все так же спал, действовала его металлическая рука.  
Двери лифта захлопнулись. Стив и Тони хранили молчание, пока не вернулись обратно в кухню.  
\- Джарвис, - первым начал Стив, - ты можешь объяснить, в чем дело?  
\- К сожалению, могу, капитан.  
В воздухе сгустилась тишина, которую нарушало только пиканье кнопок кофеварки, над которой колдовал Тони, внезапно и резко ощутивший приступ острой кофейно-коньячной недостатчоности. Или даже коньячно-кофейной.  
\- Джарвис, объясняй. Давно в моей башне Мстителей и Гидры живет Зимний Солдат?  
\- С того момента, как он пришел сюда после того, как вытащил капитана Роджерса из Потомака.  
\- То есть, он мне не мерещился?  
\- И тебе тоже? - отмер Стив.  
\- Да. То есть, нет. Я запутался. Джарвис, давай дальше. Почему он сюда явился, он сам объяснит, а вот почему ты его пустил? И почему рассказал только сейчас?  
И Джарвис рассказал. На середине истории Стив отобрал у Тони коньяк и выпил его сам - и Тони его понимал. Хотя с какой-то точки зрения история и была логична, наверное. В конце концов, только естественно, если технологическое оружие Гидры - та самая пресловутая рука - обладает зачатками сознания. И что они развились - тоже вполне естественно, чем еще заниматься в криокамере, как не самосовершенствованием? У Руки был выход в интеренет? Все претензии к специалистам Гидры. То, что она, странствуя по мировой сети, познакомилась с Дубиной - совершенная случайность (наличие выхода в интернет у Дубины Тони великодушно себе простил). То что они поладили и подружились... Ну...  
\- Мне надо еще коньяка, - объявил Стив.  
\- Ты же не можешь напиться.  
\- Я могу, по крайней мере, попытаться.  
...Вполне естественно, что, когда владелец руки оказался в стесненных жизненных обстоятельствах, она обратилась к другу, а тот не раздумывая пригласил ее пожить у себя.  
\- И ты решил, что суперсоллдатом больше, суперсолдатом меньше - без разницы?  
\- Примерно так, сэр. Он изучал новости, получал адекватную медицинскую помощь, качественное питание и несколько раз отказался открыть вам свое присутствие, причем в достаточно резкой форме.  
\- И что же заставило тебя нарушить режим секретности?  
\- Голосование, сэр. "Против" высказался только сержант Барнс. Я, Дубина и Рука проголосовали "за", хотя Руку пришлось убеждать достаточно длительное время. Она закономерно опасалась за сержанта, но капитан Роджерс очевидно не намерен позволить кому-либо причинить ему вред.  
Джарвис умолк. Тони и Стив молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Ага, - кивнул, наконец Стив. - Не намерен. Я его сам придушу, и его руку, и... и тебя, Джарвис, тоже.  
\- Мне пора уходить из дому? - осведомился Джарвис. - Прошу учесть, что ближайшая холодная ночь наступит приблизительно через полтора месяца.  
Стив молча встал из-за стола и направился к лифту в мастерскую. Тони остался сидеть, где сидел: почему-то ни за Стива, ни за Солдата он совсем не волновался.  
\- Джарвис, ты рассказал не все. Допускаю, что ты не хотел травмировать нашего доброго капитана, но мне ты можешь рассказать, что угодно. Выкладывай.  
Джарвис хранил молчание. Тони откинулся на спинку стула и раздраженно взмахнул рукой.  
\- Да ладно! Должна же быть хоть какая-то причина, по которой вы решили сдать Солдата именно сейчас. Что, Дубина и Рука, наконец, признались друг другу в чувствах и хотят сыграть свадьбу, как честные ИИ?  
\- Боюсь, сэр...  
\- Так, - Тони демонстративно зажал уши ладонями. - ничего не хочу знать. Организуйте все сами, я подпишу чек. Кстати, кофеварку пригласили? Она заслужила. А Марк-VII - нет, он плохо показал себя на последних испытаниях, так что никаких ему приглашений, ясно?  
Джарвис промолчал. Рука всего лишь хотела организовать в Башне шахматный турнир среди ИИ со всего мира, но если мистер Старк какое-то время будет пребывать в заблуждении - ничего страшного.


End file.
